


I will share my cup of ramen with you

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A/n: OH my god I tried!! I really did!! I hope this puts a smile on your face. There might be a thousand typos and incorrect and incoherent grammar mistakes, please ignore them. T_TBut most importantlyMerry Christmas Camille !!!





	I will share my cup of ramen with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkeecamsie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=monkeecamsie).



" Can you please cry silently? I have an interview in the morning and I need to sleep"

Kyungsoo's neighbour knocked loudly on the thin wall seperating both rooms adjacent to each other.

That only made Kyungsoo to wail more. "A human can't even cry to his hearts content?" He threw a book on the wall making a loud bang because of the impact. His voice hoarse and tired from all the crying. 

"Hey!!" The other yelled, it passes for q few seconds before it went soft, "Am really sorry you must be sad, I didn't mean it like that," came after a minute and then, " I need this job, am desperate" the voice makes confession. It sounded almost as sad as Kyungsoo's own.

Kyungsoo fell back into his futon to cry into a pillow, silently this time. 

The pillow smelled gross. 

The clock showing 3 in the morning, they were all desperate. So was Kyungsoo.

Jobless graduates, living in this shabby place with match box sized rooms and paper thin walls. And if there is a window, the rent goes few bucks up. 

Kyungsoo couldn't even afford a window. 

Wonderful life, isn't it. He snorted into the pillow making it wet because it was already gross anyway. 

***

Kyungsoo filled the detergent slot with the what's left power from the pack, and throw the empty pack into the trashcan in the corner. This will do, for now. Turning the machine on he sat on a small stool beside his basket, waiting for the cloths to get washed clean. 

It has been a week since he ran out of fresh cloths to wear and today he finally got paid by he owner of the convenience store for the part time job he worked. So he now can afford to use the washing machine, finally. 

"Hey," someone said from the doorstep hesitantly.

Kyungsoo looked up to find a man standing there awkwardly shuffle on his feet, bangs falling into his eyes. He looked tired as well.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo answered once he was sure that the man was indeed talking to him. 

"I think I left my underwear in there," the man said with cheeks growing red, not making eye contact. 

"Oh," was the only thing he could muster. 

Another man's underwear was in his clothes which are being washed. It felt nasty. Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose in disgust. But the man looked clean enough to not have any skin diseases, but who knows what's under those cloths and down there Kyungsoo thought bitterly, eyeing the man from head to toes, who was still looking everywhere else but Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo snorted, he would have to make eye contact now or later, it's a small room, nothing much to focus on except the machine and the only other moving object aka Kyungsoo himself, and the small stool he sat on beside the basket. 

The slow hum of the machine filled he room, as slow as a dying machine can keep up. He let his eyes focus on the circling clothes instead than the man standing there patiently.

"What colour?" Kyungsoo asked once the cycle was coming to the last minute as the machine did those beep beeps indicating that the cleaning process was almost done. 

"Black?" He said in that small voice, eyes glued to the floor.

Well that's very helpful, because all the underwares Kyungsoo owned were fucking black too. 

The machine dinged finally, making them both jolt a little in the otherwise silent room. 

"Black one right", Kyungsoo said turning around, without waiting for the other's response. He kneeled infront of the machine opening the door and pulling the almost dry clothes out and into the basket. 

Kyungsoo could almost feel the other's eyes on his ass which was hanging in the air. Turning only his head slightly around and from the corner of eye, he was right. Gotcha!! 

Kyungsoo smirked and waited, till the man tore his eyes from his ass and flushed getting caught and looked away.

"If you are done staring at my ass come help me," Kyungsoo said playfully without much heat. 

"I wasn't-- 

Kyungsoo cut him off with a look, narrowing his eyes that said 'bitch I just caught you' and the other man castes his eyes lower blushing at the unsaid.

"Mine are all black, so I don't know which one can be yours," Kyungsoo eyed the 5 black underwears he picked out and laid on the top of basket, studying each one and finding it similar to the other. They were all old and wrinkle-y. 

The man mumbles something about his size. Kyungsoo finds it amusing to tease the man some more so he said something about their sizes both being same, making the man squirme some more.

Laughing quietly Kyungsoo pulled out the other man's one with one finger and let it hang it in the air for the other to take. 

When the man stepped forward to take it, Kyungsoo pulled it back. The man's eyes widened looking at Kyungsoo's face and making eye contact for the first time. 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Thank you," he said immediately, pulling the article of clothing and ran, leaving Kyungsoo to chuckle in the quite room. 

It was an entertaining afternoon, he doesn't mind running into the man again.

 

***

 

"Hey undie," Kyungsoo called out the man standing infront of the ramen section from the past 5 minutes, taking out the box and putting it back, and picking another one and repeating the process. 

He jerked and almost dropped the box when Kyungsoo approached from behind. 

"It's Jongin," he said with a pout. 

"Your underwear brand? Should have been helpful back then", he said nonchalantly, with a straight face. 

The man glared at Kyungsoo, and turned around. The pout still standing firm on his lips. 

"Just joking," Kyungsoo said to the man, now with a name. Jongin. 

"C'mon," Kyungsoo said beckoning him to follow, and walked to the other direction.

Jongin shoot him a look, but followed Kyungsoo to the other aisle. 

"Here, if you take six they come for 50%," Kyungsoo gestured to a stack of ramen in the far back corner. 

Jongin took the packet studying the names, ingredients whatever was on the packaging. And put it back, briefly looking other to the shorter man, biting on his lower lip. 

"I just need one", he said after a beat.

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh, because one there is never too much of ramen to the people like themselves. And two, that's the only food that comes in cheap and fills their stomachs for longer period. And who was Jongin kidding they both live in the matchbox sized rooms, ramen was what they can fancy to eat. 

"We can share three and three?" Kyungsoo offered. Because why not? It's not about helping Jongin but getting such deal was not as often and he can save few bucks too. 

Jöngin's eyes lit up at the offer, considering, he could get three for the price of half. "Really?" He asked, a little too eagerly. He looked like a puppy eyeing the treats. 

Kyungsoo smiled taking three packs of his choice, and steps back let Jongin take three of his.

They walk back to the counter to check out. 

It's the mid noon, and the store is pretty much empty except for the two of them. Kyungsoo offered to eat together. And Jongin noded with a smile following him to get to the small microwave to cook the noodles. 

Kyungsoo's stomach grumbles as they stood there waiting for the food to get ready. He hadn't had breakfast, the lunch had been postponed because f the new stock to be stacked in the racks and the customer who decided to pay in coins for the cigarette pack. Fuck him!!!!   
Kyungsoo blushed a little when Jongin's attention was over him. And then as if it's contagious his stomach too grumbles. 

They burst out into laughing fit, fingers pointing each other., And laughing some more at their misery. The second wasn't as much fun, but being miserable with someone was somehow better than being miserable alone. It was like some sort of comfort you find, when people says that 'you are not alone', sort of. 

"I might die of hunger," Jongin commentes hastily opening the foil and mixing the stuff with chopsticks, the steam hits his face, making his eyes water.

"Me too," Kyungsoo agreed blowing air on the strands of noodles and eagerly stuffing them inside his mouth, almost burning his tongue from the hotness. But smiles at Jongin who is doing the same. 

Standing at the window watching the passerbys they fall into a small conversation about the hell named Korea, how hard it is to find a job, where they are from and all the basics, between bytes of cheap ramen.

Kyungsoo also found out Jongin was the neighbour who asked him to cry silently. Jongin apologized again profusely but Kyungsoo waved it off that they all have their problems and dealing with others crying fit wasn't one of them.

And much to his delight Jongin had gotten the job. He was assistant of an editor. The pay wasn't much, 'but something was better than nothingthing' Jongin said with a cheerful smile, stuffing another bite into his mouth. Kyungsoo agreed staring at the lips glistering coated in the liquid left behind by the noodles.

Jongin caught Kyungsoo starting, but Kyungsoo quickly looked away clearing his throat, willing the fire in his cheeks to go down. Jongin liked his ramen soupy-ish, and Kyungsoo liked his ones a bit on dry side.

But they connected easily, maybe because they were in similar situations, living on ramen and in crumpled up space.

Jongin bid him a goodbye with see you at home, holding the carry bag with the two other ramen cups. 

Kyungsoo teared at the word 'home', but he smiled waving the other with a "see you later", his two cups lying in the counter. Ramen surely tasted Better when eaten together, Kyungsoo thought going back to arrange the stock again till another customer came.

And it wasn't long for Kyungsoo to find out not to let Jongin toy around with the food and flavour by the experience of unwillingly munching down a mixer of steamed egg and corn seasoned with ketchup, they had collected off the racks of almost expiring food. 

The convenience store sort of became their dinning together and hanging out place. And Jongin often helped him carrying the crates around and sorting the items. 

"Stop moonwalking with the mop!!" Kyungsoo called out a very much busy Jongin dragging his feet on the wet floor backwards to a song of some kpop peeps. 

And Jongin being Jongin, showed his tongue to the other," you are just jealous of my dancing~~"

"Making fun of me?" Kyungsoo clutched the bottle of yogurt to chest dramatically, then expression went dark," Hyung will spank you", he said in a thick voice. 

"Spank me baby," Jongin bend over the rack and laughed hysterically at the other's comical expression. 

They had to arrange the rack again, because Jongin freaking laughs like a whale with whole body moving.

***

 

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

Jongin knocked on his door one day, Kyungsoo almost choked on the water he was drinking instead of buying some food to fill his stomach. 

 

" My editor, i told her I am gay," he confessed, wiping away the water Kyungsoo had coughed in his face a minute ago. "She invited me to a small dinner party and asked me to bring my boyfriend," he continued, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

Kyungsoo looked at him as if he had lost his mind. 

"There will be free food and drinks," Jongin added smiling sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

 

"You told her you are gay?"

Jongin noded. Okay, that's nothing new except Kyungsoo didn't know Jongin was gay. Ok well.. that's nice to know directly from the source than making assumptions. But sec-- 

"And you have a boyfriend?" Kyungsoo asked still trying to digest the news, that not so straight Jongin was gay, and he was indeed ogling his ass for a while. And all the other times he had caught the other staring, but... Jongin couldn't actually have crush on him right? Of course Kyungsoo didn't crush on Jongin either, the pretty sleepy Jongin.

"No, I lied to her that I have a boyfriend," he confessed sitting on the laid out futon. 

"Why?" Kyungsoo asked leaning back on the wall, his feet digging into Jongin's thigh. He looked at it but didn't try to move away, so Kyungsoo didn't either. 

" She wanted to introduce to me someone so I just told her I have a boyfriend," he said smiling a little, and grumbling about the numerous k-pop posters in the work place, and some group called exo, and kadi, a couple from the group, the boss was into shipping. 

"Such a baby," Kyungsoo commented, beckoning Jongin to come forward. And Kyungsoo ran his fingers through his hair mushing it up a few times then doing finger combing. He asked softly if the work was hard, Jongin made a happy noise getting comfortable in his lap, talking animatedly about the amount of editing him had to deal with, and after the boyfriend thing she asked him more about Kaisoo, showing him a video of that's how they would behave if they were in love. 

"But Hyung, I really think Kadi are in love."

"And why is that?" Kyungsoo wiggledd around a little as his buttom died on him because of the others weight in lap.

"You should see them sometime, and the D.O. guy looks like you, small and cute" Jongin made grabby hands trying to reach up Kyungsoo's face but stopped mid air when Kyungsoo shot him a glare, it was effective "Sorry Hyung, I can't help it" he said pinching his cheek cheekily.

"Yah!!" Kyungsoo threw a half assed glare when it was ineffective since the younger had became immune to his death glares even, puffing his cheeks he gave up. 

Jongin still had that shit eating grin, looking up at him mischievously. Narrowing his eyes, Kyungsoo started tickling his side's, pulling the wife beater up in the process, fingers pressing into skin directly, Jongin's stomach is flat and there is a soft happy trail that's traveling all the way to the waist band of old sweat pants and disappearing from there to his-

Kyungsoo gulped at the faint trace of abs, a flush creeping up his neck.

"I exercise," Jongin said with a wink when he caught Kyungsoo starting at his stomach and tried to flex it and failed awkwardly. 

Kyungsoo pinches the smugness away, Jongin yelps. 

 

***  
The D-day

 

It's just another day at work. It's completely norMAL!!! STOP PANicking !!!

Kyungsoo mutters inaudible curses under his breath, scanning the item again for the third time because fuck he had been doing it wrong even if he should be able to just do it in his sleep. The customer glares at him, impatiently tapping his foot. Handing the change back Kyungsoo says his usual greetings, the customer just snatches the couple dollars stomps away. Puffttt...

It's the date night. 

Not really a date, his mind supplies. Thank you mind!!

His shoulders hunch lower, he is not disappointed. He is really not!!! 

He is just doing his work like normal day, and will go out with Jongin. 

STOP thinking!!

 

"Excuse me, why are cigarette packs in the food section?" Someone asks.

Oh shit.. 

Now looking at the racks, he wants to kick himself, everything is messed up, there is ramen everywhere, sausages, chocolates, toothpaste, somehow ended up in the fridge. 

Everything is a mess, and Kyungsoo is the biggest of them all.

 

***  
The whole ride, Kyungsoo is Jittery and fidgety, he almost forgets to buzz at his stop. Jongin had told him that he would be waiting at the bus stop, and they could go together from there. 

"Hey," a voice greets him. 

Kyungsoo looks up from where he seated and finds Jongin towering over him, and smiling brightly than the street light at the corner. 

"Hi," he greets back feeling how dumb it sounded, taking Jongin's offered hand and stands up. 

"Sorry I got stuck, did you wait long?" Jongin asks looking at the smaller, squeezing their hands together. 

Jöngin's hands are warm against his. 

Kyungsoo stares at their linked hands and shakes his head, "I just came," he lies. He has been waiting for 30 mins already, but mostly he was just taking his time to prepare to meet people Jongin works with, as Jongin's boyfriend... JÖNGIN'S BOYFRIEND!!! 

Calm down Kyungsoo!!! It's just play pretend, you are not really Jongin's boyfriend!! 

Deep breaths, yes. 

Jongin leads them to house near by, it was just a walking distance of few streets down the alley. A good exercise for their bodies and take time to process. 

Jongin is talking animatedly about his day and the book they had been working on. He doesn't give away the plot but he has been talking about this character named " Laurentu" and how complicated he is. 

"Wait, isn't Laurent an English name?" Kyungsoo catches himself asking. 

Jongin turns to look at Kyungsoo and finds a cute little confused expression spread over his face. 

Jongin smiles and answers that yes, and tells him about the author making the whole story taking place in some foreign lands, sort of like ancient Greece culture and 14th c France, so the names aren't Korean. 

Kyungsoo listens to the rest, as Jongin talks passionately about the first two books and the nameless regent character, whom he hates to the core and if he can, he would give him a heart attack and fall from cliff break his skull and a leg and not death yet. Because he deserves a painful death rotting away in the prison and hear about the precious Laurent being the most wonderful king ever. 

That makes Kyungsoo forget about the whole ordeal and laugh whole heartedly at Jöngin's rage filled expression over a book character. But it's endearing how much he adores the prince. And the slight pang of jealousy over a fictional character wasn't something he had ever expected he would experience.

Would Jongin adore Kyungsoo too? 

... 

"Kyungsoo!!!" A lady said with voice filled with joy.

Kyungsoo is shooket at the lady's enthusiasm. She somehow managed to reduce her big smile to a smaller one but still unable to hide the grin that's threatening to break out. 

Taking in Kyungsoo's puzzled face, she adds, "Jongin talks about you alot, am happy to finally meet you!!" And the excitement breaks out and she comes forward for a hug, which Kyungsoo awkwardly reciprocates.

Jongin's boss, "Camille" as Jongin introduced, the editor is surprisingly a nice lady, who pulled Kyungsoo into a warm hug immediately. And for once Kyungsoo doesn't mind the close proximity of the other person, except the little awkwardness he wears like a second skin. Jongin stands there watching the two exchange small talk and his lips form into a small pout being left alone. But the other guests coming along he waves at others complimenting how beautiful the ladies looking tonight. 

Camille takes Kyungsoo to the table and hands him a plate of pudding. Home made food, Jongin catches Kyungsoo's eyes sparkling at the sweet heaven of a dessert. Kyungsoo bows thanking her and slides beside a too-busy-with-chicken-tart Jongin. As much as Kyungsoo know him, he is all about chicken. 

Its a small party, the living room filled with about 8 people including themselves. Most of the people being workers of publication house, and most definitely ladies. 

They are spread around the place with small plates of starters in one hand and idly chatting about work and their all common interest exo and the otp of dreams kadi, as some light melodies fill the air.

"Guys let's play a game," Wu suggests from beside another lady with black rimmed glasses, Kyungsoo recalls her name as loola noona, as Jongin had mentioned earlier, introducing everyone.

"Yes, let's play!!" Alice quips from somewhere. 

Amy nods half way through her cookie, cheeks bulged with it. 

"What should we play?" Milla asks scrolling her phone, taking another sip of her drink.

Everyone's heads turns towards the girl who suggested, she smiles awkwardly under the attention. "Cams it's your party sweety!! Tell us"

Now all the attention focused solely on Camille, she just shrugs, "I thought we can just eat drink and hang out to relax from busy everyday life.." lifting her drink she says to her guests. 

"Pufft y'all no fun," someone says, bored not eating another cookie.

"Amy!!" Loola warns even though it was playful, making the girl shrug with a pout.

"Hey hey!! We can watch kadi!!" Jongin supplies an idea everyone might like, since everyone doesn't wants to play this game or that.

"Yesss!!!"

And they do. 

Everyone settles themselves on the couche and others on the carpet snuggling together, while some are cuddlers and others dont-touch-me. Jongin makes Kyungsoo sit inbetween his legs, with his back to the taller, playing with his hair. Jongin is a huge cuddler like a teddy bear.

Kyungsoo is stunned to find the couple more appealing than he expected. And he also comes to a conclusion of the short guy, D.O as he had been informed seemingly in love with the hot dancer Kai, the redness in his cheeks is because of the cold weather inside the home and with heater on, not definitely because of the illegal guns owned by the Mr.Kai on screen, he coughed when Jongin's arm snakes around his waist.

Jongin chews on his lip and let's out a small sigh at D.O. singing a melody, it ripples through air so softly, and cuts your heart sharply because of the sad lyrics. But like a strong namja Kyungsoo keeps his heart strong and passes a tissue to Jongin, who looks like he is in dire need of one. 

"I love jealous Kai!"

"He looks adorable"

Nods 

 

"Look!!! And bitch tell me is Kai isn't pouting and sulking when Baek made D.O. kiss his forehead"

More nods.

"Put on that Bonner video!!!" Someone says with a mouthful. 

"Pervert!!" Another lady calls out. 

"You are more pervert than me!!!!!"

"You wrote that fic!!"

"You read that fic!!""

 

Kyungsoo Snickers at the light banter.

 

By the time they finish a couple more compilations of kadi, Camille announces that it's dinner time!! 

Dinner was absolutely delicious with the whole roasted chicken, curried couscous, creamed spinach, and few other side dishes. Kyungsoo slips his chicken wing into Jongin's plate because he loved the other dish more, and no place for chicken.. at all!! 

And finished off with mini cheesecakes and gingerbread biscotie. Kyungsoo liked the cheesecake more because who doesn't love cheesy dessert?? Definitely not someone named Kyungsoo. They help putting away the dishes praising their amazing host's cooking skills.

 

"Look!!!!" Someone half yells. It's milla.

"Mistletoe!!!!"

Kyungsoo stares dumbly, it takes a minute to process and and then looks up to find the said thing dangling from the ceiling all pretty and staring back at Kyungsoo and the person beside him. It's Jongin, with handfull of glasses to place in the sink, and no one else around. 

Damm you Milla!!! 

Fuck his luck, it's pushing it too far. 

"Kiss kiss kiss!!!"

"Since you both are boyfriends, you guys must KISSS!!!!"

Jongin's eyes bulge out and Kyungsoo resembles a deer caught in freaking headlight. 

"Hyung!!" Jongin calls out meekily. 

Before anything else, Kyungsoo quips up standing on tip toes, presses his lips to Jongin's cheek. 

"That's it ladies," he says quickly turning around, waving off the disappointed looks on their faces, making "awww.....". He is busy willing down the flush in cheeks to notice another blushing guy behind him.

 

.  
.

Dinner was done and after another round of drinks, Jongin pulls out a stash of envelopes.

"Jongin I told you no gifts!!" Camille says, with her brows pulled at centre as Jongin hands her the first envelope. 

"My small gesture of gratitude for being so good to me noona" Jongin resumes to hand everyone one. 

"It's nothing much, a small story I wrote for everyone of you!! Merry Christmas everyone!!" He says cheerfully, with the laugh of his, where his dimple makes a grand entrance. 

The ladies thank him, and Jongin tells them to read em later, because he is shy shy shy. They laugh but agree to the request. 

.

.

.

"I am so full," Jongin says on their walk back to the bus stop.

"Me too" he agrees, trying to not look at Jongin, " Girls are nice" he adds after a beat.

"I like them, it's fun to work with these ladies", Jongin agrees. 

"Oh shit, hurry up we might miss the last bus!!" Jongin says suddenly grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and makes a run for it. Kyungsoo mostly tries to keep up but his short legs keeps failing resulting in the other almost dragging. 

They by a minute almost looses the bus but the running helped them in catching it, Jongin helps Kyungsoo get in first and they laugh once they were in. It was pretty much empty might be cause if the Christmas Eve and everyone busy to celebrate.

The streets are almost covered in snow, pretty white snow adoring whatever is visible and the light glistering over. He watches out of the window as his breath forms mist over the glass window. 

"Hyung are you cold?" Jongin asks getting closer. His cheeks are red.

"Am okay," Kyungsoo assures him but let's him snuggle closer. It feels nice. 

He feels like human in a while. It's nice to spend good time. But hell Korea is really hell. And surviving is what's on his mind for the time being. Until he finds another job that doesn't make him into a slave. And he dreams to rent a place with a window. 

On the ride back, Jongin falls asleep, Kyungsoo puts a hand so Jongin doesn't face keeping it in face so it wont fall off his shoulder whenever the bus takes a turn or changes the speed. 

Jongin sleeps like a baby with soft snores escaping his lips. A smile dances in his lips the rest of bus ride. 

.

.

.

"Wake up Jongin, it's our stop next!!" Kyungsoo tries to wake Jongin up, but the guy is lost in exo planet or something and refuses to wake up. 

Which leaves Kyungsoo to the last resort.

"Ooww Hyung!!!" Jongin flinches puckering his lips into a pout, his eyes half open yet.

"We need to get off stupid" Kyungsoo punches the buzzer and runs to the door opening. Jongin follows albeit slow.

Once out of the doors, Kyungsoo drags his feet over the road to their place because sleepy Jongin has to put his whole weight on the other. 

Jöngin's hair is peeking in all directions, and he leans on the door in attempts of unlocking it but keeps missing it. 

Kyungsoo finds him adorable but he is pretty tired himself, so he takes the key out of his hand and open the door, again carrying a boneless Jongin inside who is soo sleepy for his own good. Or maybe drunk or both. 

Jongin immediately falls into the futon laid out in the corner and pulls Kyungsoo down with himself, who was fumbling with the switches to turn on the small heater and light.

"Hyung!!!" He whines when Kyungsoo tried to wiggle out of the hold so he can head to his room a few feet away, on the other side of the wall. 

Kyungsoo hums in response, but assumes Jongin is already out of his mind and is about to drunk ramble.

"Let's celebrate next Christmas together," he says in a mumbling voice. 

Kyungsoo halts with his leg popped in air trying to turn the switch with his feet since Jongin has a bear like grip and very adamant in holding him down like a teddy bear. 

"Okay," he says in whisper. 

Stop there stupid heart!! It's just a invite of Christmas Eve, not a marriage proposal. Stoppppp!!!! Kyungsoo prays his heart to stop slaming against his bones, willing away the flush creeping to his neck. 

Jongin props his leg up and turns on the switch of light and heater in one go. The room lights up, Jongin is greeted by a very wide eyed Kyungsoo staring at him and cheeks painted the pretty red. 

"And the next too"

Nod nod

"And the next too!!"

Nod nod again

"And many nexts "

Kyungsoo about to nod, but Jongin prompts his body up so their faces are close, and pecks his lips. 

Kyungsoo's eyes flatters uselessly trying to make sense of the situation and -- 

Oh my fckng god, holy god of kimichi !!! 

"Don't forget Hyung, you promised alot of Christmases to me!!" Jongin says with a eye blinding smile, and coos "so cute my boyfriend!" at Kyungsoo's expression. 

BOY FRIEND!!!!! 

Christmas gift was never this beautiful before!!!!   
Bonus

.

.

.

"Am sorry Hyung" Jongin apologies for 5th time. 

Kyungsoo sniffs, he is not sad. But stupid nose keeps running. "It's okay Jongin," he says turning around before blowing his nose into a tissue. 

"But its my fault!!"

"It's okay Jongin!! Just go!!" He argues the other to leave. 

"I am not going anywhere without you" Jongin says stubbornly floping beside a lying down Kyungsoo on the small matress. Kyungsoo pouts but gives in when Jongin kisses his newly shaved head.

It was their both fault playing so much in the snow and Kyungsoo catching the cold, their Christmas date was ruined and the tickets of movie gotten waste nd so was he Christmas party with their ladies. 

Jongin snuggles closer to Kyungsoo, and they watch the snow out of the window."I love you Hyung, you know I love you the most right?"Jongin whispers in his ear, Kyungsoo turns around hiding his face in the other's neck, with a "pabu."

The small electronic Christmas tree blinks in the corner.

After three more years they finally could afford a small decent place with a big window. 

Kyungsoo is thankful for the whatever small things he had, the life being pretty generous he started to work at a small restaurant, Jongin becoming an editor himself and working on his book on side. After their fist Christmas together they started dating and about three months into the relationship, Jongin suggested living together, and of course to save money and cut the costs Kyungsoo agreed. And they meet with the girls once in a while to grab a drink or two, gushing about Kadi and enjoying their new albums. And without exo's sad Christmas album, Christmas isn't Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: OH my god I tried!! I really did!! I hope this puts a smile on your face. There might be a thousand typos and incorrect and incoherent grammar mistakes, please ignore them. T_T   
> But most importantly 
> 
> Merry Christmas Camille !!!


End file.
